


[盾冬] 傾向一邊的雨傘

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 男友力30題-1





	[盾冬] 傾向一邊的雨傘

**Author's Note:**

> 男友力30題-1

　　史帝夫和巴奇暫時回到了布魯克林。

　　他們是回來掃墓的，在他們某次聊天提到莎拉時，他們想是時候該回去看一看了，看看莎拉，也看看巴恩斯夫婦。

　　東尼幫他們訂了間很棒的飯店，他們預計在這裡待上一個月，重新認識一下他們的故鄉，七八十年過去，這裡改變了很多。

　　莎拉和巴恩斯夫婦看起來都很好，畢竟墓園固定有人在打掃，莎拉的墓碑看來有點斑駁了，他們打算要翻新，巴恩斯家的墓園一直有人在整理，巴奇並不怎麼擔心。

　　他們每天都牽著手在這座城市中漫步，雖然他變得很陌生，但總還是會有些熟悉的地方，帶給他們驚喜和懷念，他們聊著、回憶著，那些兒時的記憶。

 

　　大雨來得很突然。

　　那天的天氣不是很好，氣象預報顯示降雨機率有90%，他們並沒有計畫要出門。

　　但巴奇有點想吃小時候他們常吃的點心，在距離飯店兩條街上，有間點心店有賣，他們第一次經過時，巴奇多看了一眼，來回不用十分鐘的時間，外面的天氣很陰沉，還沒下雨。

　　他跟史帝夫說他要出去買東西就出門了，史帝夫甚至來不及提醒他帶把傘。

　　巴奇結完帳，準備回飯店時，發現外面下起了滂沱大雨，不過是幾分鐘的時間而已，他就被困住了，大雨看來一時半刻不會停，其實從這邊跑回去也不過兩三分鐘而已，淋點雨對超級士兵來說實在不算什麼。

　　就在他準備付諸行動前，史帝夫打了電話過來，三分鐘後他帶著傘出現在點心店門外。

　　「你不覺得共用一把傘，對我們來說實在有點太小了嗎？」儘管他已經勾在史帝夫的手臂上，他另一邊的肩膀仍被雨水打濕了一點。

　　「我還以為在雨天共撐一把傘會有點浪漫呢！」史帝夫微笑地說著，他悄悄地將傘傾向巴奇那邊，超級士兵淋點雨當然沒有關係，但是他的巴奇不可以。

　　回到房間後，巴奇無奈地看著史帝夫被雨水打濕大半的肩和手臂，「我說，淋點雨真的不會怎麼樣，你不要這麼緊張好嗎？」他不是沒發現史帝夫的小動作，只是阻止也沒用，就隨他去了。

　　「親愛的巴奇，我當然知道身為超級士兵的我們淋點雨真的不算什麼，可是身為男朋友的我，可不能這麼不襯職呀！」史帝夫親了親巴奇的臉頰，帶點安撫的意味。

　　「這樣說來，身為一個男朋友，我豈不是太不合格了？」巴奇偏過頭張著一雙大眼問著史帝夫。

　　「噢！不，巴奇，我不需要你成為一個襯職的男朋友，我只想要你當我一個人的布魯克林小王子。」看著那雙水亮的迷人眼眸，史帝夫忍不住在巴奇唇上偷了一個吻。

　　「好吧，那你的布魯克林小王子要提醒你，快去沖個澡換件衣服吧！身為一個男朋友，我也不想看你穿著半濕衣服在這裡晃來晃去，好嗎？」濕潤的衣服貼在皮膚上並不舒服，就算是超級士兵也一樣。

　　「親愛的布魯克林小王子，要不要跟我一起沖個澡呀？」在進浴室前，史帝夫帶著略顯深意的微笑，對他的布魯克林小王子提出邀約，然後他的布魯克林小王子接受了這個邀約。

**Author's Note:**

> 在朋友那邊看到了男友力30題的題目
> 
> 覺得很不錯就拿來寫了
> 
> 盡量把他寫完吧XDDD
> 
> 紫筠 2018/06/19


End file.
